High refractive index acrylic materials are known for use in intraocular lenses (IOLs). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,892 discloses high refractive index acrylic materials suitable for use as IOL materials. The materials are foldable and thus capable of being inserted through small incisions. These acrylic materials contain, as principal components, two aryl acrylic monomers.
Soft acrylic materials can be tacky. It is generally desirable to reduce the amount of surface tack in materials intended for use as a foldable intraocular lens. Tacky materials can be difficult to handle and unfold. Approaches to eliminate tack include surface treatments, such as the plasma gas treatments described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,774. Other approaches include the use of components or additives, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,766; 6,245,106; 7,585,900; and 7,714,039.